


Jingle all the way

by ElletheBell



Series: Mistletoe Christmas [5]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Showers, Temper Tantrums, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Richard was definitely on the naughty list... at least in Jeremy's opinion.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Series: Mistletoe Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Jingle all the way

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I spent too long on this one.😅😅

Richard was definitely on the naughty list. At least in Jeremy's opinion.

He had been absolutely devious the entire day. And while Jeremy usually gave the youngest man a little leash especially when on holiday, he had crossed the line tonight. 

He and Hammond had went out for a drink and in the crowded pub, Richard was determined to tease Jeremy to the point of cumming in his pants.

The brunette took great pleasure in the look of mixed embarrassment and warning as he had stroked Jeremy's cock through his Jeans. Smirking as the older man became more and more worked up. 

He had laughed as Jeremy moaned despite himself. 

"Come on Jez, you can stay quiet for a little while… it's not that hard." Richard had simpered, making the taller man glare.

Jeremy, to his credit, did try to stop the ministrations. But to no avail. Richard was as relentless as he was sneaky. 

Richard had focused especially on one of Jeremy's most sensitive areas as well as his dick. Making it almost impossible not to do something that would draw attention.

"Richard you are not being fair." He hushed at the younger man, pushing his hand away.

"Well, life isn't fair now is it jez." Richard had teased, quickly pecking the older man on the lips. 

He continued until Jeremy had cum, hard… 

Jeremy felt himself flush completely as he caught the glance of a person across the room.

Afterward Richard was bold enough to run out to the car leaving Jeremy to discreetly make his exit. 

Jeremy knew the little bastard was likely wanting to be punished, perhaps a spanking was what he was thinking he'd receive. Little did he know just what Jeremy had in store for him. 

"Sit." Jeremy ordered flatly as soon as they entered the house. 

Richard smirked as he knelt to the floor.

"You've been a naughty boy tonight Rich and I don't plan on letting you get away with it." He stated, hanging up his jacket.

"You never do." Richard said, sounding pleased. 

"No talking unless I say you can." Jeremy prompted. 

"I'm going to change and when I get back I want to see you undressed and on your knees by my chair." The order was firm and Jeremy knew Richard would obey.

He quickly took off his old clothes, replacing them with fresh. As soon as he was finished he took a small box from the bedside drawer and went in search of the hamster. 

Richard sat with his back straight looking on excitedly as Jeremy entered the room. 

His clothes had been removed revealing his lithe form and creamy skin. He was already half hard. 

Jeremy smirked internally. This would be a fun night. 

"My my, don't look so eager baby. You know that I have to punish you." Jeremy stated as he reached down and ran the back of his hand over Richard's supple cheek.

"Maybe that's what I wanted." Richard declared, looking smug as though he held all of the cards.

"Well we can't have that, otherwise it wouldn't be a real punishment now would it?" Jeremy tutted. 

"No, tonight we are going to play a very special game. One for bad little boys." He sat in his chair in front of the smaller man and revealed the box. 

Richard's grin faltered as he looked on to the unfamiliar box in his lovers hands. He wondered if perhaps he had went just a bit too far at the pub. 

Jeremy calmly opened the package revealing a small device with a bell attached.

Richard knew it would be a long night just from the smug look Jeremy had given him.

He definitely didn't anticipate that.

"Since it's apparently so easy for you to be quiet like you said at the pub, we are going to play a little game."

Richard swallowed, wide eyed as Jeremy made him stand. 

His eyes followed Jeremy's hands as the unclasped the ring and secured it tightly around the base of his cock. 

To be fair, there was an initial bit of pain as the sudden pressure assaulted such a sensitive area. Richard had bit back a whimper and shifted slightly causing the little bell to ring.

Jeremy feigned a sigh, looking on dissapointed.

"Hmm, maybe a bit harder than you thought." He chided rubbing his thumb over Richard's hip bone. 

Richard looked as Jeremy's hand trailed to the base of his erection, he whimpered and the bell rang again as he moved his hips again desperately wanting more. 

Jeremy chuckled and drew his hand away.

"No no, tonight you only cum if you are being good and doing as I say. Any sound from that bell and we put off our game and take a break." He loved the way Richard's eyes widened. He knew he was setting up the impossible.

"That's not fair." Richard argued.

Jeremy held up a hand.

"No, it's not. But I seem to remember someone telling me that life isn't about being fair." The smug look spread even further.

Richard wanted to kick himself for saying that to Jeremy earlier. He should have known that the other man would want to use his words against him.

"Have you ever gotten to use a cock ring?" Jeremy questioned already knowing the answer.

Richard shook his head no, looking down at the device fastened around his hard member. 

"It means you don't cum unless I see it fit. So you had better really try to behave tonight." Jeremy admonished. 

He pulled the smaller man closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll be fair." Jeremy kissed Richard again before directing him to kneel in front of him again. 

"Let's put that mouth to good use. If you're a good boy and do a good quiet job then maybe I'll let you cum." Jeremy declared as he undid his belt. 

He moved his hands back to make Richard do the rest.

It was painfully slow as Richard tried not to make any movement that would cause the bell between his legs to ring. 

What made it worse was that he was incredibly turned on by the entire idea of this 'game' Jeremy had created. 

He loved being controlled by the other man, and a situation where only Jeremy decided whether he came or not was almost too much. 

Jeremy's cock was half hard and already incredibly large. 

Richard's mouth watered at just the thought of it deep in his throat. 

He made quick work of leaning in and licking the entirety from the base up forgetting about the bell. 

As soon as it jingled Jeremy pushed him back off of his member, causing Richard to complain.

"Remember what we said." He tsked.

Richard considered that his warning for the night and he carefully went back to nuzzling Jeremy's cock.

Jeremy sighed at the sight before him. 

Richard, balanced on his knees before him with his cock buried deep in his throat. The younger man's eyes were closed, likely focusing on trying to be quiet. 

Jeremy knew before the evening was over Richard would be an absolute wreck. 

What he didn't know was just how fun this would be. 

Richard continued to allow his mouth to be used. 

Jeremy by now was thrusting deeply into his tight little throat, the muscles constricting around his cock as Richard did his best to still any gagging. 

His hand was threaded into the younger mans thick brown hair and he tugged upward loving the way Richard fretted about the bell. 

So far he had done well but Jeremy knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped up. 

And that he did. 

Jeremy was almost ready to cum himself when he saw the small man move his hand from his knee to reach between his own legs to touch his visibly aching cock. 

As soon as he did the bell sounded and Jeremy pulled out of Richard's mouth and reached for the younger man's hands, placing them back on his own thighs.

Richard growled indignantly and thrust his hips into the air prompting another jingle of the bell.

"I didn't want to have to do this Richard but I'm afraid my cock might be too much for you right now. Clearly you need to be punished further." Jeremy taunted.

"Jeremy please, I promise I'll be good." Richard begged, trying to remove his hand to touch himself again. 

Jeremy stood and took Richard by the hand back to the bedroom. He smiled as he heard Richard's bell jingle the entire way. 

Jeremy went straight to where they kept the gags and found the one he wanted. He went ahead and grabbed a tie for Richards hands as well. There was no need for him to be touching himself.

Richard tried to loosen the grip from his wrist to no avail. When he saw what Jeremy had retrieved he moaned. 

"If you are going to complain I'll be sure to give you something to keep your mouth occupied." Jeremy stated as he fastened the small ball gag and tied his hands behind his back.

Richard muffled something that couldn't be understood and Jeremy tilted the smaller man's chin up to place a kiss on his jaw. 

"Now you are going to sit on the floor whilst I finish."

It didn't take long before Jeremy was spraying ropes of cum over Richard's naked body. 

Richard ground his hips into the floor, now aching for release. As soon as he heard the damn bell he could have cried. He settled for giving a very silenced curse around the gag which came out very garbled. 

"Oh baby, don't worry. You'll learn soon enough." Jeremy promised as he trailed his finger over the cum on the smaller man's chest. He knew how much Hammond wanted to taste him, he was sure having the gag on was driving him insane. 

Satisfied, Jeremy now stood up and fixed his clothes. For all appearances he seemed to be going about business as usual.

Richard whined from where he sat on the floor. If his hands hadn't been secured he would have stood up. 

"Now Rich, what did I say? You didn't follow the rules and rang your bell now you have to wait." Jeremy reprimanded standing near the entrance of the ensuite. 

Richard looked properly pissed and he gave a shout, even with the gag it wasn't hard to decipher what he was saying. 

"You're absolutely right. You deserve a bit of pleasure as well." Jeremy said in a sickeningly sweet tone. 

Richard knew it probably wasn't the right move but he was desperate. 

Jeremy helped him up and ran his hands over his warm skin. He massaged his fingers over Richards shoulders and down his sides. Carefully brushing his fingers over his pert nipples. 

Richard bit down on the gag. He was so close to cumming. The feel of Jeremy's large hands massaging and touching all of his most sensitive areas was making him shaky at the knees.

Jeremy helped his lover onto the bed and made him lay on his back. 

He was mindful to untie Richard's hands so as not to stop any circulation or make anything painful. 

Richards freedom was short lived though as his hands were retied to the bedpost, spreading him out more. He almost would have preferred the other position.

"Now I have to go and shower, get ready for bed, but I don't want you to feel forgotten so I'm going to give you a gift… even though you've been a naughty boy." Jeremy whispered as he kissed Richard several times over his face. 

Richard tried to furrow his brow confused as to what 'gift' he would be given. 

He was already in a daze, his mind only focused on one thing. Sweet release. 

Suddenly Jeremy appeared above him in his hand a vibrating plug. 

Jeremy made a show of spreading lube over his fingers and he slowly worked them into Richard's hole one at a time. 

Richard was writhing beneath the larger man. He wanted more, he was so stimulated but there was no follow through with his pleasure. His bell rang again, possibly several times. 

Jeremy pulled his fingers out and gave a quick swat to Richards exposed backside. 

Richard yelled around the gag. He was breathing heavily and desperate for touch. Each breath was a whine and if he didn't have the gag he would be begging for Jeremy to fuck him and let him cum.

"Richard. You are having some trouble listening today." Jeremy scolded. 

He covered the plug in lube and brought it to Hammond's needy hole.

Richard focused on the feeling of being stretched around the plug. The feeling of fullness made him want to thrust his hips against something, wanting to come into contact with anything. He was stilled by Jeremy's hand pressing down on his hip, pushing him into the mattress. 

"Now then," Jeremy said getting up off the bed. "I'm sure you can keep yourself amused whilst I shower."

Jeremy exited the room leaving Richard alone, tied to the bed, and incredibly hard.

He yelled out but the gag silenced him some. To make matters worse he was now sure that he was drooling with the ball having opened his jaw. 

He tried to pull his hands free, perhaps he could settle matters then. Unfortunately the pervert had done a ridiculously good job at tying the knots.

Just when he thought things couldn't get worse the plug started buzzing deep inside of him.

Richard screamed at the suddenness of it. His bell jingled loudly as well as his dick bobbed with his movement. 

He knew it was pointless but all he could think to do was mumble please. Jeremy wasn't even in the room though. 

He thrist his hips again and with the jingle of the bell his prostate was now constantly assaulted by the vibrator.

Richard sobbed as the need to cum overcame him and he shuddered as an orgasm swept over his body. 

The relief didn't last long though. His cock was still hard and he had yet to cum. 

He no longer cared about the stupid bell rule, he twisted and kicked wanting to be done. 

"Ooh. Resorting to tantrums Richard?" 

Jeremy had exited the ensuite, freshly towelled and in his boxers.

Richard was exhausted, his body shook as his muscles continued to spasm. His prostate still being stimulated. 

He looked at his swollen member, never before had he seen himself so hard. Strands of precum trickled out.

"About ready to burst I'd say." Jeremy teased from the foot of the bed.

Richard gave a low whimper pleading to be allowed to cum.

"Will you be a good boy if I remove the gag?" Jeremy questioned. 

Richard nodded emphatically.

Jeremy approached his desperate lover and unfastened the gag. Some drool had followed as he pulled the ball from Richard's mouth. Jeremy also turned off the vibrator.

"There we go. Thats better." Jeremy comforted brushing away a tear that had escaped. He kissed Richard's swollen and glossy lips. 

"J-jez… need it, please." Richard fought to find the right words. He whimpered again as Jeremy catefullu took out the plug. 

He felt empty and while he was relieved he also wanted, no, needed something to help him ride out the intense sensation of still not having cum.

"Well. Your little bell has me thinking I should make you sleep the night without cumming." Jeremy started.

Richard bit his lip as he fought back a sob at the idea of a whole night like this. 

"But if you can promise me you wont be naughty like you were tonight maybe I will reconsider." Jeremy said kissing Richards chest.

"Promise… good." Richard swallowed and tried again, slower. "I can be good." He said determined.

"Good boy." Jeremy cooed at the younger man keening beneath him.

He got further on the bed and started to fist his large cock in front of Richard. After a few moments when he felt close he lined up the head with Richard's open hole and thrust in. 

Richard was an absolute wreck, pulling on the ties and moaning. He kept whimpering Jeremy's name.

Jeremy finally took pity in the small man, and as he thrust in one final time he undid the cock ring. 

Richard threw his head back and cried out. His orgasm was so intense it raked through his entire body. He was only vaguely aware of Jeremy cumming deep inside of him.

His body was covered in semen as he lay there blissed out of his mind. 

Jeremy stroked his lovers body, helping him come down from his high. He kissed away tears that continued to fall.

"Jeremy, I want to be good for you." Richard whispered as he reached out for his boyfriend.

"And you are. My good boy. So good." Jeremy praised as he covered Richard in kisses. 

Richard smiled feeling absolutely spent. He loved being held in Jeremy's strong arms.

"Jezza?" Richard asked after a moment.

"Yes baby." Jeremy whispered, kissing the back of Richard's neck.

"Please help me shower, I'm a mess but I don't trust myself to walk." He admitted to the darkness.

"Of course baby." Jeremy chuckled, he loved being able to help any way he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are sincerely appreciated. They let me live❤❤❤


End file.
